a rumor and a secret
by Alison Tears
Summary: The last person Hermione expected to run into whilst out in Hogsmeade was Angelina Johnston... and the last thing she expected her to say was that they were dating. Rumors are running high, but the one thing that Hermione cares about is protecting the one she loves - Angelina/Hermione
Hermione crossed the street from Honeydukes, carefully folding over the corners of the bag of exploding bonbons she'd just brought. It was a snowy day in early December, and most of the Hogsmeade shops had put up their Christmas decorations. An enormous christmas tree had been magically grown outside the Hog's Head, it's tiny lights flickering green, red and blue. A collection of Christmas carolers was gathered around a lamppost, cheerfully serenading the odd passersby with God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. Hermione thought as she tucked her sweets into her bag that the weather was turning strangely cold for so early in the evening and decided that she would head back to Hogwarts an hour early. Remembering that first she probably ought to tell Harry and Ron she set off in the direction Spintwitches Sporting Needs.

The week before Professor McGonagall had pinned up a notice in the gryffindor common room that had announced another Hogsmeade visit so that students would have the opportunity to buy Christmas presents for their friends and families if they should wish to do so. There was a general clamor of excited whispering and Hermione had agreed with Ron and Harry that the three of them would go together. So, that following Saturday Hermione had visited Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to buy matching dark blue quills for her parents and was quickly left to it by Ron and Harry. She wasn't in the least bit surprised as the shop bell tinkled behind the two of them as they left Spintwitches some way ahead of her, eagerly looking through each others bags.

"Please tell me you remembered to buy something for your family as well, Ron" Hermione scolded as she approached them.

"I did, this one's for Charlie" he showed her the bottle of broom handle polish he was holding, looking rather sorry about it "it's a shame though… I really wanted this"

"Cheer up mate" Harry clapped him on on the back "You can borrow mine. What did you get Hermione?"

"Quill's for mum and dad, and a few other things you don't get to know about until Christmas, and then I got some sweets as well. _No_ Ron" she added as Ron looked hopefully at her purse "There'll be plenty at dinner, you'll make yourself sick."

"Suit yourself" Ron replied grumpily "We're going to the three broomsticks, do you want to come?"

"No thank you, I'm going to head back. It's gone cold all of a sudden."

"Alright. See you later."

She waved as the boys crossed the street and disappeared around the next corner, and was turning to leave when she caught sight of what she first thought was her reflection in the shop window. After a moment she realized the rippled glass had distorted the image, and she was looking a figure standing inside the shop. They were standing next to a case of the latest broomstick models and seemed to be looking at them admiringly. Hermione realized with a jolt that she was looking at Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor quidditch chaser. Angelina looked up from the broomsticks and saw Hermione. Suddenly self conscious, Hermione tried to avoid eye contact and turned to go, unable to stop herself from looking back and meeting Angelina's gaze for a moment. She saw other figures behind her, dark shapes that seemed to be whispering to Angelina who quickly disappeared out of sight.

"Well that was embarrassing" she thought as she headed around the side of the building. She didn't have any idea what Angelina must have thought about a skinny underclassman staring at her. Maybe she recognized her. She'd met Angelina a few times, through Harry of course, and she'd always seemed so nice. She wondered sometimes what it would be like to be her friend, whilst watching her soar over the quidditch pitch admiringly. That didn't mean of course that Angelina ever thought the same thing about her. Brushing the thought away, she turned her mind to the excellent prospect of mashed potatoes with vegetable stew for dinner when the back door of Spintwitches suddenly burst open. Angelina half tumbled out onto a very surprised Hermione whilst looking behind her, scrambling backwards into the snow. "Hermione! I… I'm so sorry-" but Angelina was cut short as three older boys appeared through the back door behind her. Two of them were wearing slytherin uniforms and one ravenclaw, all three were eyeing Angelina malignantly. Angelina walked backwards against the side of the store, anxiously looking around for a way out whilst occasionally shooting the boys a sharp glare.

Hermione found herself standing between Angelina and the group, awkwardly clutching her shopping bags as she looked from one to the other. The boys largely ignored her as the tallest, a dark haired slytherin moved towards Angelina. "Well then, Johnston" he snarled at her "You might as well admit it. Or else give us and the lads a kiss."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Angelina spat back at him, corned against the wall "and I'm not going to kiss you Evercreech, so you might as well give it up." At this, Evercreech's face turned livid. He loomed over Angelina who stared back at him defiantly but was visibly turning pale.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted. Evercreech turned to look at her blankly, as though he'd only just realised she'd been standing there. Angelina gave Hermione a pleading look but Hermione simply dropped her bags. "You get away from her" she spat, reaching for her wand "Right this minute, you hear me?"

"Who's this?" Evercreech turned to Angelina, smirking "Your girlfriend?"

Angelina looked at Evercreech then back at Hermione, who by this time had drawn her wand and was glaring at the other two boys uncertainly. All she needed was to catch him off guard… "Yes, actually" she said quietly.

"What?" Evercreech stepped backwards, glancing back at Hermione, his sneer fading. Hermione looked at Angelina incredulously but kept her mouth firmly shut, her wand still pointing at the two bystanders who looked equally confused.

"Erm…. yes." Angelina straightened herself, attempting to brush off her robes in a way she hoped appeared nonplussed. After a pause during which she processed the situation, she reached forward to grab hold of Hermione's hand. "So you'd… so you'd better shove off. Or she'll jinx you."

She shot Hermione a meaningful stare who at once stammered into life "R...Right. What she said." Hermione could hardly believe what was happening, and was twice as confused as to what the situation actually ordained, although the looks on the three boys faces were nearly worth it. Angelina's hand in hers was warm though her fingertips were cold. She didn't dare look at her, focusing instead on keeping her wand aimed directly towards Evercreech,who was grinning nastily.

"Well I won't say I'm surprised" he sneered "Who'd have thought it? The friendless brainiac and the jock."

"Shove off" Angelina said in a dangerously low voice, her grip on Hermione's hand tightening. Hermione pretended not to notice.

"Everyone knows, Angelina" Evercreech smiled as the other two boys turned to leave. He followed after them, shouting over his shoulder "Everyone knows!"

Hermione waited for a minute or so after the boys had gone out of sight before she put her wand away. She looked up at Angelina who was still staring after them in a transfixed way and coughed slightly. Angelina flinched and quickly let go of Hermione's hand. "Oh I'm sorry…" she began, but seeing Hermione's face realized that she'd have to come up with a much better apology than that. "Hermione...I'm so sorry.."

"Why?!" Hermione burst out "Of all the things you could have said?"

"I know this seems bad, but he wasn't expecting it, do you see?"

"No I don't think he was, and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't either!"

Angelina took a deep breath "Let me start again. Evercreech and those friends of his have been bothering me for a while now and they cornered me there in Spintwitches, so I went out the back door to escape and ran into you."

"That doesn't really explain why we're miraculously dating" Hermione cut in

"I was cornered I...It was the first thing that came into my head. I suppose I thought that if Evercreech thought that were the case then he'd leave me alone, if he thought you'd be after him if he didn't." Angelina shrugged, looking back in the direction the boys had disappeared. "Looks like it worked"

Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment, before she realized suddenly it was getting on. Crowds of students were beginning to walk back towards the castle; lights were appearing in the many windows of gryffindor tower. She dropped to her knees to pick up the things that she'd dropped, and Angelina followed suit. "Here, let me do that" she said gently. Hermione faltered, allowing Angelina to pick up the last few presents for her before helping her to her feet. "Again, really, I'm just so sorry about all of that… it's the least I can do"

"It's fine" Hermione, blushing furiously, took the presents from Angelina who chuckled at the obviously embarrassed third year "What was all that about anyway? 'Everyone knows'?"

Angelina glanced towards the castle, ignoring the questioning look hermione was giving her. Her expression seemed suddenly closed off, and Hermione wondered exactly what is was back there the chaser has been afraid of. She decided to leave the subject alone. "What do you think will be for dinner tonight?" She asked instead as they started to walk back in the direction of the others.

"The usual maybe..I think I'm going to have lasagna. You?

"Stew" Hermione smiled up at the older girl who caught her with a grin and nudged her arm.

"Hey… thanks for saving me, darling."

Hermione bit back a laugh, which was followed by Angelina's muffled giggling, and the two of them were soon laughing as they ran along the road after the others.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."


End file.
